


Santa's Lap

by kaijoskopycat



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Gift Giving, Marriage Proposal, Memories, aomine pretending to be santa, but not really santa, santa references, v things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:52:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijoskopycat/pseuds/kaijoskopycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine has a gift for Kise and he thinks that maybe Santa's way of giving gifts might be a fun thing to try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa's Lap

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is a very short, impromptu birthday ficlet for my better half on here. If I could've written a novel long birthday fic in a few hours, I would've done it for her. 
> 
> Happy birthday, bae! I hope you enjoy this nonsense and I hope you had a wonderful day! You deserve only the best. <3
> 
> -V

“Oi, Ryouta.”

Kise steps out of the bathroom, robe tied tight around his waist. He can hear Aomine shuffling around the living room. With a sigh, he makes his way down the hall to find him sitting on the new armchair in nothing but a loose pair of boxers.

Aomine grins and pats his leg. “How about you come sit on Santa’s lap so he can decide if you’ve been naughty or nice?”

Kise snorts and shakes his head. “You’re not even wearing any pants,” he points out, crossing the room to turn on the lights that decorate the Christmas tree. “Besides, you don’t look anything like Santa.”

He turns to find a frown on Aomine’s face. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Aomine replies. “Cause my skin is too dark?”

Kise moves past the mantel above their unused fireplace and snatches a piece of red material off the shelf. “No.” He stops in front of Aomine and shoves a Santa hat on his head. “Because you were missing the hat.” He grins.

Aomine leans forward, instinctively ready to close the distance with a kiss when Kise pulls away. He’s about to head back toward the bathroom to finish his nightly routine when Aomine lets out a faint growl and grabs the end of his robe. Kise stumbles backward, falling into Aomine’s lap.

“Maaaah, Aominecchi, what the hell–”

“Then tell Santa, baby,” Aomine purrs, his lips mere inches away from Kise’s ear. “What do you want for Christmas?”

Kise pushes his lower lip out in a signature pout and tries to pull away. Aomine’s grip on his waist tightens. He sighs and resigns himself to his fate.

Leaning toward Aomine’s face, he whispers, “I’ve already got exactly what I want right here.”

Aomine snorts and grabs his cheeks between his thumb and forefinger. “Cut the cheesy shit, Ryouta. We both know how much you like material goods.”

Kise jerks his face out of Aomine’s grasp and turns the pout up a notch. “So mean…”

“Ryouta…” Aomine growls, squeezing Kise’s thigh in warning.

“Fine, fine,” he concedes with a shake of his head. “Well…” He taps his fingers against in chin as he goes through his Christmas list in his head. “There is this one ring I really liked…”

He’s been hinting at marriage ever since they moved to America. They have been together for years now and, while he’s not opposed to their situation as it is, he does like the way Aomine Ryouta sounds when said aloud. Not that he’s practiced in the bathroom or anything like that.

But he also knows that Aomine only does things when he feels like doing them. He doesn’t want to rush him, or turn him off of the idea entirely. He hopes that Aomine knows that, no matter their label, he’s it for Kise. Aomine is his one and only, his till death to we part.

“Funny,” Aomine begins after a moments pause of Kise regretting his decision to speak that desire aloud again. “I’m thinking Santa might have read your mind this year.”

Aomine presses a small box into his hand and Kise swears his heart stops beating. He pulls away from Aomine and stares at him, not at the box, waiting for some sign of confirmation that this is really happening. Aomine’s lips twitch into the same smirk that makes his legs turn to jello every time he sees it and he’s glad he’s sitting in Aomine’s lap right now. He sure feels woozy.

“Open it,” Aomine encourages. He takes Kise’s hand, closing his fingers around the box and pushing it forward. “Just open it, dammit. Don’t make me regret giving it to you right now.”

Kise finally snaps out of his trance and pulls the lid off the tiny box. Nestled inside is a small band. He can tell just by looking at it that it will fit his ring finger perfectly. It’s gold and silver, the colors woven together in way that makes them seem almost as though they are competing for full cover of the ring. The silver is tinted at the edges with a faint blue, barely visible until he tilts the box and the light hits it just right.

“Daiki…” Kise breathes, switching to Aomine’s given name in his awe. “This is–”

“Kinda reminded me of us,” Aomine interrupts. He rubs at the nape of his neck and shrugs. “Kinda stupid cheesy, but I know you love stupid cheesy.”

Kise shakes his head, once again speechless. That is exactly what he was thinking, the blue and the gold woven together the same way they are.

He pulls the ring from the box and runs his fingers across the smooth metal. He glances inside, out of curiosity, and finds a small engraving of a date. He has to bring it closer to get a better look at it, but the numbers don’t ring any bells. The year is certainly too far out to be the beginning of their relationship.

“This date…” He runs his thumb across the small grooves. “This isn’t when we first started dating. This is so far back I can’t–”

Aomine shakes his head. “That’s way before that. It’s when we first met.”

Kise almost drops the ring in his surprise. His mind rewinds time, going through memory after memory, all the firsts in their relationship until he finally reaches the day when Aomine hit him in the back of the head with a basketball and changed his life forever.

“In middle school? How do you–” He can’t even begin to understand how Aomine can remember the exact date, but the way his heart stutters and fights for every beat in his chest tells him that it sure feels good to know that he does.

“You’re important to me, Ryouta,” Aomine begins. “And maybe that’s taking the cheesy up a notch, but I don’t give a damn. You changed my life since day one and I want you to keep changing it until the end.” He takes a deep breath and Kise can almost see him going through the words in his head like he practiced them in the mirror beforehand. “So what d'ya say?”

Kise waits for it, holding his breath.

“Will you marry me?”

Kise doesn’t hesitate to throw his arms around Aomine’s shoulders. He pulls the Santa hat off Aomine’s head and says, “I wanna say this to you, Daiki, not Santa.”

Aomine grins.

“Yes,” Kise breathes, giving Aomine the kiss he’d been waiting for earlier. “Yes, I will.”


End file.
